


Molting

by wolfish_willow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash, Ratings: G, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish_willow/pseuds/wolfish_willow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas needs help taking care of his feathers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic. For prompt: Sam/Castiel, War Against Feathers.

"Seriously?" he asked incredulously as yet another batch of feathers fell around his mattress. It seemed to have become a regular thing. Sam decided here and now that it was the very last time he would try helping Castiel with anything, at least that's what he told himself. Everytime he thought he'd finished grooming their resident angel's feathers, more would start flying around. And really? Cas was an angel. He should be able to work on this on his own.

But he continued to ask Sam for help to keep them neat and Sam kept agreeing against his own better judgement. Whenever he even thought of saying no Castiel would do that adorable head tilt and widen his eyes like a giant, blue eyed puppy and Sam would be helpless. He couldn't deny the angel anything when faced with that look.

So there he was, sitting behind Castiel and running his fingers through the ruffled-looking feathers. And as much as getting pelted with feathers could get annoying, he couldn't deny that getting to touch Castiel this way sent jolts down his spine. Cas had never asked Dean to do this and that put a smile on the youngest Winchester's face. Sam pulled three feathers from his hair before scooting back and giving Castiel room.

"There. All finished, again..." he started to stand, but stopped and pointed to Castiel who had turned slightly to face him, "Anymore of those pelt me and you're on your own..." He tried to sound stern, but knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself from helping the angel out again.

Castiel tilted his head and the edges of his lips quirked up. Sam felt like maybe the angel was laughing at his nervousness over a bunch of feathers. But Sam had been finding them all over his clothes, his hair, in his duffle and on his bed. So he felt he had the right to try and be firm about this. Because helping Cas out was great, but the room looked like some sort of feathery battlefield and he was sick of having to clean it up.

He looked at the damage and began to pick the feathers off his mattress, then the floor. He didn't notice Castiel helping until they reached for the same area and their hands met. Sam's eyes met the angel's and didn't miss the heat in them before they both looked away and went back to cleaning. He would never admit it out loud, but he didn't so much mind losing those battles with the feathers. Because it was something that Cas and him shared. And when he felt more feathers flutter across his back, he knew he wouldn't win in his battle against the flying feathers. But it was one fight he was okay with losing.

END


End file.
